Power cords in the form of cords on tools, implements and appliances and their use in connection with extension cords, or multiple extension cords, is widespread. Carpenters and other journeymen working with electric power tools often need to plug a power tool into an extension cord and move about a job site. Unfortunately, as the worker, homeowner or other user of a power tool, implement or appliance moves around, the power cord plug often pulls out of the jack of an extension cord or, if multiple extension cords are connected together, the plug of one extension cord pulls out of the jack of the other extension cord. This is very disruptive of the effort to try to accomplish whatever is being accomplished with the power tool, implement or appliance. Even a person cutting hedges has to stop, put the hedge cutter down and reestablish the connection between the plug and jack. In other situations where a worker is up on a ladder or a roof, it may require descending the ladder or descending the building from the roof to remake the connection.
The problems alluded to above have been of a long standing nature. Much effort has  been devoted to attempting to produce an effective means to hold plugs and jacks of extension cords and the like together. A few examples of efforts in this regard include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,176—Coffey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,424—Odbert;U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,377—Bach et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,601—Krebs and U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,397—Carl. The present invention provides a new and improved retainer and provides an effective means of providing a plug and jack retainer and a means for hanging the retainer from a support.